A Whole New Competition
by TracyCook
Summary: Alex and Justin are now competing over something aside from the wizard title. This being a certain blonde vampire named Juliet. Justin is dating her but Alex wants her. Alex/Juliet Femslash
1. Sibling Rivalry

A Whole New Competition

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place.

Couple: Alex/Juliet

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Sibling Rivalry

Alex's POV

She was Alex Russo, she was never jealous of any one, especially her older brother. Justin was everything that the young girl never wanted to be. He was a hopeless romantic, boring, predictable, and far too responsible. In her opinion he did not know the definition of fun or exciting aside from whatever he had read in the dictionary. Yet, despite all of this, she was going insane with jealousy toward him.

Her brother somehow seemed to obtain the one thing she desired more than anything. No not thing, the one person she desired more than anything. Juliet.

Alex had never thought of herself as even bisexual, her interest had always been on men. That is until her large brown eyes landed on the beautiful vampire who worked at The Late Night Bite down the street. This woman was like a goddess herself. She had long blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, shining blue eyes that tempted her to stare into them despite herself, and the perfect frame.

The young woman had seen the blonde before her brother, talked to her before him, and yet he had managed to steal her heart. It tore her up inside. Watching the two of them joke around and quote Shakespeare, give each other Eskimo Kisses, and all of the other "dorky" romantic things made her sick to her stomach. Also oddly enough she wanted to be the one doing those "dorky" things with Juliet. Alex had even started to hate Justin for having the woman she loved.

"What does he have that I don't have?" She shouted out into her pillow in annoyance.

After thinking over the most obvious thing that he had she didn't she finally drug herself out of bed. Honestly she would have stayed in bed all day but her stomach was protesting with hungry growls. "Gaah." She groaned out as she started out of her bedroom and down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Upon entering the living room the first thing that Alex noticed was the laughter. Some of which belonged to Justin and served to agitate her, while the softer giggles belonged to a certain vampire she had feelings for. Quickly brown eyes shot up to connect with beautiful blues. _'God she is too cute… stupid cute! Why can't she be like Justin's other girlfriends? Lame.'_

"Alex you will never guess what Juliet just did!" Justin said excitedly. Too excitedly, it made the brunette girl feel sick to her stomach with jealousy. He always got everything that he wanted.

"The question is will I care?" She retorted with a roll of her eyes as she opened the door to the refrigerator pulling out a piece of cake she had saved for breakfast.

Honestly she did care; she wanted to know everything about the blonde vampire. Just seeing the sadness flash across Juliet's face due to her despondent reaction caused her an unfamiliar ache. She was Alex Russo, she never cared about anyone, but she cared about her. What she did not care for was finding out things about the young woman through her brother instead of first-hand. "Alex don't be rude, it was really cool. She completely drained this jelly doughnut!"

"Ah." She responded with a monotone voice as she took a bite out of the delicious cake.

Juliet still wore the hurt expression as she walked toward Alex wearing a smile. As their eyes came into contact the brunette felt her heart leap in her chest but she tried to ignore it, as well as push the blush away from her cheeks. Still, she could have sworn the vampire knew. "Alex, do you have a problem with me?"

Immediately brown eyes widened and she felt something she rarely felt, guilty. "No, No. Sorry, I'm just having a bad week." She tried to make an excuse laughing and waving her hand in front of her. "That really did sound cool Juliet."

"Oh okay." The blonde vampire stretched the words hesitantly obviously trying to read through whatever façade the brunette was hiding behind. "Well in that case maybe you would like to go to a movie with me tonight?" The way that she stated the invitation was so sweet and innocent, it was insane that a creature who drank blood for thousands of years could still be so courteous and—_'DID SHE JUST ASK ME OUT?'_

"What?" Both Alex and Justin shouted in shock, before looking toward each other and then back toward Juliet.

"Juliet sweetie, do you really think that's a good idea?" Justin asked walking toward his girlfriend wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. _'Look at him getting all protective… touching her beautiful shoulders… I hate him so much right now.' _

"Of course, if I'm going to be dating you then I want to be friends with your sister." She said with a toothy grin.

"Why?" Justin questioned confused.

"Because you two are close." Juliet responded.

"We're really not that close." The young man defended. Alex could tell that her brother did not want her to spend time with his girlfriend and it was agitating her. Why did he have to ruin everything? Even her chances of starting a friendship with the young woman of her affections.

"Oh come on Justin, what will it hurt if me and your girlfriend are friends?" She questioned with a devious smirk as she walked toward her brother slapping him across his chest. In that moment she devised a plan, that plan was to charm and steal the blonde vampire away. Justin always would win when it came to the Wizard competition, but when it came to love and social situations Alex was the expert.

"Everything!" He said overdramatically which earned another roll of brown eyes.

"It will be just fine babycakes." Juliet said with a grin as she kissed him on the cheek to Alex's disgust. The kiss mixed with the cute name was almost enough to elicit vomit. _'If I do win her over we will HAVE to discuss NOT using those names…' _"Besides if I want to be a part of this family me and Alex will have to get to know each other right?"

"I guess…" He said with rightful hesitation.

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: Started this, I know the first chapter is not all that long but I wanted to see if people reviewed and wanted me to continue it before I added too much! So tell me what you all think about it! I love Juliet and I think her and Alex were always pretty close. :) SO I went for it. My favorite Wizards couple. Hope y'all like! Thank you for reading! You all rock!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Vampire Movies?

A Whole New Competition

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place.

Couple: Alex/Juliet

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Vampire Movies?

"A vampire movie Alex?" She questioned with a toothy grin.

"Well yeah, I figured it was suiting." Alex responded with the slight sarcasm that seemed to carry over into every sentence she said, sarcastic or not. The brunette was currently paying for the tickets, which the vampire had told her was not necessary, as well as completely avoiding any eye contact.

Raising an eyebrow at the comment as the wizard turned to hand her the ticket she asked "And why is that?"

Alex let out a laugh, before quickly clearing her throat and looking up to meet blue eyes with brown. She felt an emotion she was not used to feeling as she met those confused and hurt eyes, guilt. _'Ew… where the hell did that come from?' _"Sorry." She smirked. "But isn't it obvious?"

Juliet laughed a little before cleverly responded. "I suppose it is, remind me on our second date to take you to see Harry Potter." Turning she started toward the entrance of the theatre. Even though her back was turned she noticed something, a strong scent of blood. Alex's blood, it stood out from the high amount of junk foods she ate. _'Is she blushing… Oh I hope it isn't because I called this a date… Stupid word choice!'_

The brunette wizard laughed uncomfortably as she tried to force down the blush that had risen on her cheeks. Alex Russo did not blush! She was not shy, and she did not let little words like "date" get to her. She knew that the vampire was only teasing her and yet she could not help the hope that she felt. "Yeah." Was all she said as she followed the blonde into the theatre.

Honestly she was at a loss for words and her mind seemed to continue to play over the word 'date' regardless of how badly she tried to push it out of her mind and play it off as just a slip of a tongue. _'She's dating Justin remember… Justin gets everything Russo… Still… maybe?'_

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

Alex seemed to find humor in all of the gore that the vampire movie displayed, while even being a vampire herself Juliet found herself cringing as the brunette laughed out loudly. "Did you see that? She just ripped his head clear off and sucked him dry!"

"Yes, I saw." The blonde stated with a disgusted look on her face as she turned to see the smiling brunette. She found that it was worth it to endure the movie if it kept that smile on the other woman's face, even if it was for some sick morbid reason. _'Can't she smile about normal things like love…? I guess then she wouldn't be Alex… its part of her charm… Wait? Charm?' _"You know, vampires are nothing like this. You've met my father." She laughed.

"True, he is pretty lame for a vampire." Alex stated, not censoring what she thought. That was always a problem of hers. Quickly her smile fell as she realized that Juliet might take offence to that comment.

"He is isn't he?" She laughed still looking over at the wizard finding it comical how the blood drained from her face and worry filled her eyes when she insulted her father. It was the truth though, he thought he was one of the most powerful vampires in the world and the man had a problem harming kittens.

When she realized that the blonde simply agreed the smile returned to her face and she continued. "Yeah, it is so funny when he shows up with that cape trying to scare us! He looks like a retired batman." As she laughed she reached over placing her fingers against Juliet's bare arm.

Though she did not contribute more to the conversation the blonde vampire nodded and continued to laugh, the warm skin contact and random spark from Alex touching her not going unnoticed.

As their laughter died down both of them now became extremely aware of how close they actually were to each other. Their faces were inches apart, the brunette still hadn't removed her warm fingers from cold skin, and blue eyes were staring directly into large brown. It was almost as if they were in a trance and it was exciting and terrifying. Neither moved they simply stared. Though Juliet did not need to breathe she felt herself enjoying the fact that Alex did as she felt heated breath rush against her lips. She wanted to close the distance, she wanted to kiss her.

Alex found herself contemplating what she should do, should she move in and kiss the woman she had wanted or not? On one hand she really really wanted nothing more than to taste those sweet lips and on the other she did actually care for her brother no matter how many times she screwed him over and this would kill him. He really loved Juliet.

Not having the time to contemplate her breath caught in her throat as the vampire moved closer to her, their lips now only an inch apart. _'Fuck it… This is one competition that Justin Russo is not going to win… I want Juliet more than I've ever wanted—'_

Her thoughts were cut off as soft lips ghosted over her own. She tasted like vanilla. _'Shocker.' _Luckily Alex loved the taste of vanilla, even more so on the lips that were now adding pressure to her own. All worries were cast aside in both girls' minds as the brunette moved her hand away from cold skin to entangle it in long blonde locks pulling Juliet closer to her and tasting even more of her lips. People in the theatre were staring, particularly me, but neither girl noticed or cared as they devoured each other's lips.

Brown eyes closed as she enjoyed each and every caress and when she felt the blonde wanted more she tested it by running her wet tongue along her sweet bottom lip. "Mmm…" Juliet moaned out a little too loudly but Alex did not mind as the blonde opened her mouth and let her tongue explore. Their tongues started a dance of their own that seemed to last for hours as the wizard's heart pounded in her chest against her ribs threatening to break them with how intense the kiss was. She had never shared a kiss like this with anyone, not any boy she had dated; it was so different than kissing a boy.

As Alex pulled out of the kiss she found the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Juliet staring back at her with hooded and lust filled darkened eyes. The blue that once shined was full of lust, passion, and desire. Her lips were now swollen and coated in saliva. _'God she is gorgeous…' _But the word she said nearly gave her a heart attack and killed her on the spot.

"Justin…"

"W-what did you just say?" She asked her voice shaking with anger, her brown eyes stinging with tears. Even after a kiss like that all the damned vampire could say was Justin's name? What was it about him that was so perfect?

"I said Justin…" Standing to her feet the blonde glanced away, trying to keep her composure despite the lust she was feeling. The desire, the passion, she had lived over 2,000 years and no one had ever made her feel so much of those things, but it was only lust. Not love. From what she had heard Alex Russo did not do love. "I love Justin Alex… I'm sorry."

"But, Juliet didn't you just feel that?" She asked standing to her feet placing her hands on the other woman's arms trying to look her in the eyes, as the other people watching the movie started to throw popcorn at them.

"I felt it. It was—"

"Fucking amazing!" Alex filled in reaching up to stroke blonde hair out of the vampire's face.

"Lust, Alex. Not love. Now I need to get going." With that she was out of the theatre in a flash, due to her vampire speed, leaving a very stunned brunette wizard. As well as very stunned movie-goers staring after her.

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: Thank you all for all of the support! I love that y'all enjoyed this and reviewed it. I am adding another chapter! I start school in 8 days but I will more than likely still keep this up to the best of my ability. I'll say what I always say, the more reviews the faster I update! If I get enough I will even update tonight! :)

-Tracy Cook


	3. Lust

A Whole New Competition

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place.

Couple: Alex/Juliet

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Lust

To say that Alex was bitter would have been an understatement, she hated Justin, she hated Juliet, but mostly she just hated Justin. He always seemed to get everything that he wanted. He had Harpers attentions, he had great grades, he was their parent's favorite, and now he had the one thing she wanted more than anything. The beautiful female vampire that she was starting to fall for, Juliet.

"How does she know I couldn't love her?" She questioned aloud as she curled up on the couch snuggling up under the blanket.

Her mind had been replaying what the other girl had said to her since she flashed out of the movie theatre alone. Things had been going perfectly and then there was the kiss and it was amazing, perfect, how could she think it was just lust? _'Was it just lust…? I really don't think so… if it was just lust why the hell would I still be thinking about it…' _Groaning out she buried her head in the pillow slamming her fist down against it, it was so frustrating.

Hearing a beautiful giggling that she recognized from outside the front door the brunette wizard quickly got up off of the couch wiping the tears from her eyes. The last thing that she needed was the embarrassment of looking weak and vulnerable in front of her brother, who would make fun of her endlessly, and the woman that had caused her pain. Dropping the blanket to the couch she started toward the refrigerator opening it and pulling out a soda to have with the left-over cake she was having for breakfast.

"A nice and nutritious breakfast." She stated proudly with a smirk as she took a bite of the chocolate treat and ignored her urge to cry, or scream as Juliet and Justin made their way into the apartment.

"Oh snookums you are so amazing! That movie was so much fun!" Justin said with a wide smile spread across his face as he leant in closer to her, they didn't kiss. It seemed that the couple always showed affections in cute quirky ways, but they rarely actually kissed. _'Justin doesn't know what he is missing… that girl can kiss like… wow!'_

"Oh, it was only so great because I was with you." Juliet responded trying her hardest to ignore the roll of brown eyes that came from the young woman at the island in the kitchen.

He laughed and smiled brightly as he leant down "No, it was because I was with you." Then they did something that disgusted Alex, it literally made her stomach churn and not only because of the jealousy. They gave each other an Eskimo Kiss both laughing and smiling excitedly. It was sickening.

"Oh brother!" Alex groaned out in agitation as she stuffed her mouth with another bite of cake. _'Maybe I'm better off without her… I would never want to do any of those annoying cute things with her…' _She tried her best to convince herself, but it still was not going away. That ache and need for the blonde vampire.

Justin laughed at his sister as he started toward the counter reaching down holding onto his girlfriend's hand. "You're just jealous Alex because you don't have a boyfriend to do all of these cute things with."

"Yeah, that's why I'm jealous." She said in a disgusted tone as she shot Juliet a glare causing the blonde vampire to glance away from her eyes.

Glancing toward the blonde for a moment with curious eyes he wondered what his sister was talking about, then glanced back toward Alex. "Is this about Juliet being my girlfriend and your friend? Because I thought that things went great between the two of you the other night and thought I could take her out tonight. I know that you two are close but I want to spend time with my girlfriend too."

Forcing a smile onto her face the younger wizard glanced down as she picked up her cake and moved around the island. "Is that what she said? Juliet, you said that the other night went great?" Her voice shook in slight anger.

"Yes, I thought that we had a pleasant evening Alex." She responded with a toothy grin. One of innocence which did not belong there. How could she act like nothing had happened? Like she was a good person after cheating on Justin and breaking Alex's heart.

Suddenly her angry scowl twisted into one of deviation and perhaps even pure evil. For in that moment she devised a plan, she was going to seduce the blonde vampire and win over her heart. She knew that it was probably not the best way to show that things weren't simply lust, but Alex Russo did not think things through she just winged things. Usually it turned out for the best. _'Okay… not usually, but sometimes… okay... not sometimes… but rarely… okay enough of these thoughts just do it Alex!' _Her mind shouted at her.

"Pleasant, that isn't really the word I would use to describe what happened." She said her voice darkening as a smirk spread across her face and she slowly made her way closer to the terrified vampire.

"Um, what do you mean?" She asked laughing uncomfortably as she looked over toward Justin flashing him a smile and trying to ease the worry that she saw behind his eyes.

"I mean I would describe it with a different word, like mmm…" She pretended to think about it, lifting a finger to her lips as she took a few steps closer. Now there was only about a foot between the two women. "The words that come to mind are more like, perfect, exciting, amazing." As the wizard chose her words with each her voice grew deeper practically dripping with lust as now she was too close to the blonde for Juliet or Justin's comfort level.

"Alex what do you think you are—" The young man started before being interrupted by his little sister once again, whose lips were now practically pressed against his girlfriend's neck. _'What the hell is she doing? What happened last night!' _Jealousy started to course through his body as his heart raced, was his sister hitting on his girlfriend?

Juliet's body shook as she felt heated breath against her neck, her heart would have been racing rapidly if she were not dead. "I am reminding Juliet of how exhilarating last night was."

"Exhilarating? I didn't even know you knew that word." Justin said with confused eyes.

"Well, I do." She informed before returning to what she was doing, lightly pressing her lips against the blonde's cold ear. This caused the taller woman to take in an unnecessary breath and completely lose her voice. She could no longer protest because she wanted Alex more than anything in that moment. Still, she knew that it had to be just lust. There were no cute words, no loving gestures; she was simply _'RUNNING HER TONGUE AGAINST MY THROAT! OH GOODNESS!' _Juliet let out a soft moan of pleasure and enjoyment which did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"Do I make your body shake?" She questioned, receiving the answer she had been hoping for when the blonde's body once again convulsed as she stroked her tongue along her pulse point. Knowing that Justin was growing very upset, but she did not care honestly. The vampire had not pushed her away. "Do I make you crave me?" Alex asked running her fingers against the other woman's hip. "Do I make you aroused?" Her voice now was so low and deep that only the vampire could hear it, though Justin had his suspicions about what was going on.

When Juliet had not said anything in response of her questions she felt the need to reiterate them, showing that she actually wanted an answer from the blonde. "Do I?" She asked in her deep husky voice.

"Yes." Her voice came out high-pitched and squeaky, before she coughed and tried to clear her head. Had she just admitted to wanting Alex out loud. _'What the heck is wrong with me? I said that right in front of Justin! Oh gosh Justin! How could I? Alex has such control over me it's ridiculous!'_

"Must be—" She paused sucking the blonde's earlobe between her teeth earning another whimper of enjoyment from Juliet. "Lust." She finally whispered hotly against her ear before smirking and laughing triumphantly as she turned heading back toward the island to pick up the cake. Taking a big bite of it as the couple watched with confused and worried eyes. Justin looking completely baffled by the display while Juliet seemed scared out of her mind and filled with guilt.

"Damn this cake is delicious!" She stated loudly as she fell back onto the couch and proudly took another bite. Feeling as if she had won.

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: Added yet another chapter! I hope that y'all enjoyed it! Give me reviews and show me love because it always makes me smile brightly when I get reviews and know what y'all think! My readers are awesome! Y'all rock! :) Thank you for reading and please continue!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Maybe It Could Be Love?

A Whole New Competition

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place.

Couple: Alex/Juliet

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Maybe It Could Be Love?

"What do you think you are doing Alex? You can't do those things in front of Justin! He has been asking me questions for hours!" Juliet spat in a hushed angry voice.

The brunette merely smirked and caught blue eyes with brown moving closer to the vampire. They held a mixture of desire, lust, and perhaps even love. Seeing this in them terrified the blonde who was now backing up quickly against the wall. She should have thought to use her super-speed, but she could not even think as the other girl closed the distance between their bodies pressing up against her. Maybe she didn't want to move. Maybe she enjoyed the feeling of Alex's body pressed completely against hers.

"So, you're saying I can do these things when Justin isn't around?" gently she suckled Juliet's earlobe into her mouth before pulling away and whispering in her ear. "Because I am totally okay with that." Her voice deepened lustfully as her fingers ran along the cold skin of the vampire's stomach. Teasing her. Enjoying the way that her body shook with each stroke of her fingers.

Suddenly it clicked in her mind as the brunette now had her completely pressed against the wall. As much as she wanted to just give in to her, which she really really wanted to do just about now. She knew that she had to stay true to her boyfriend, to the man who actually loved her. If Alex was so prepared to simply have sex with her while she was dating her brother then it meant all she wanted was sex. She didn't care about having a real relationship, let alone about Justin's feelings.

Using her super-speed she quickly rushed around Alex to the bed where she sat cross-legged for a few moments before the brunette even realized she was gone.

"Wha—" Turning Alex raised an eyebrow at the other girl. "What'd you do that for?" Her bottom lip protruded in a forced pout. Pouting was not something that the wizard did, she joked, mocked, made fun, but she felt sad being rejected by the blonde.

"I did that because you are acting immature Alex. You continue to show me you want more but the ways that you are doing it are full of lust. I don't want to simply be some experiement of yours because you are curious, and I certainly do not want to be someone you are chasing after just because I am with your brother." Her eyes cast downward shining with disgust and worry at that thought. Juliet had thought it over numerous times since their date, not that it truly was a date, and she had figured something out. She thought a lot about Alex, even prior to the kiss, and even more so since. Maybe they could have something? But she loved love, dates, cute names, romance and none of those things screamed the female Russo's name.

"Juliet I would never try and date you just because you are with my brother." She stated sincerely. Hating to see the blonde vampire so upset with her, she had not meant for it to come off as just wanting sex. It was just her winging it. _'Which as always ended badly.' _"I've never done anything he did just because he did it." She added with a smirk as she sat down beside Juliet, both sitting uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

After a few moments passed, the awkwardness grew so heavy around them that both girls feared suffocation if someone didn't simply say what was on their mind. Finally Alex mumbled out a random and truthful thought. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Thrown off by the sentence blue eyes quickly glanced toward the younger girl, trying to read her emotions. "You mean about our kiss?" She tested.

The wizard glanced toward the vampire looking her deep in the eyes. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest and her mind was screaming at her to just shut the hell up and let the other girl be with Justin. That she would just screw this up like she did everything, that she didn't know if she could love Juliet and that it was wrong to hurt her brother. But she decided against her better judgment, as she often did, to just take a chance. "No, not just about the kiss. Though I have thought about that." She smirked which earned a stern glance from the other.

"Then what do you think about Alex?" She questioned, half curious and half terrified.

With a pause the brunette chewed on her bottom lip trying to sort out the words in her head, so that maybe she would not sound insane. "I think about you. I think about those dimples of yours that I somehow find cute though I've never found them cute on anyone else. Those sparkling gentle and innocent blue eyes that show how good of a person you are, vampire or not. That clever sense of humor. I've even gone as low as thinking about how lucky Justin is to hold you or get called all of those stupid pet names you have for him." Breathing out she looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks. She had never admitted anything like that to anyone, and honestly never thought she would.

"Alex…" She whispered, and if vampires could cry she was certain her eyes would have been filling with tears at all of those sweet words. Juliet had simply assumed that all the irresponsible girl wanted out of this was to kiss her. Maybe even sleep with her then go on her way.

"I know." She laughed a little trying to force the blush away. "That was pathetic."

"No!" The blonde vampire said a little too loudly and abruptly that it shocked the wizard who jumped a little glancing over to see the most adorable look on Juliet's face. It almost looked like she was amazed. "That was actually the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, aside from the stupid name part." She laughed a little.

"Well they are a little stupid." She stated bluntly.

Blue eyes widened and a grin spread practically from one ear to the other on the vampires face as she leant in closer to Alex. "And yet you want one."

"Do not." Alex protested as she backed away from her feeling herself being cornered against where the back of the bed met the wall. Usually she would not mind being in this position with the older girl, but she was too stubborn to admit she wanted a pet name. "I just said that so you'd have sex with me."

Gasping Juliet jumped forward landing on top of the brunette wrapping her tightly in an embrace, making sure it was not too tight to crush the wizard. "Oh that is so not true my snookims."

"Snookims?" She questioned her face contorting in disgust.

"Mmhmm.." The blonde mumbled as she nuzzled her head against the other girls chest, finding it adorable how Alex protested verbally but did nothing to push her away physically. This showed her that the other girl truly wanted to be named as well as held by her. "How about my snuggly wuggly Alex bear?"

"Oh god no. Definitely not." She responded with some sarcastic laughter. Though secretly she could not help but realize the warmth that spread around her at the names, she felt like she was special to Juliet and that meant the world to her. Alex had never cared so much about how someone saw her, she had never been in love. It was always about herself, but she found that what she truly wanted was to make the blonde smile. _'She's beautiful when she smiles…'_

"Justin."

Any positive feelings or warmth the wizard had been filling was quickly replaced with dread and ice. This happened last time they kissed. "Not again." Subconsciously she tightened her grip around the blonde vampire, not wanting her to run away like she did last time.

Juliet smiled sadly. "We have to tell him…"

"So does this mean—"

"I'm not sure yet, but he deserves to know."

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: Added another chapter to this one that I hope that y'all will enjoy! Give me reviews and I'll keep on writing for y'all! :) Because you guys are amazing and encourage me to do what I do!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Time

A Whole New Competition

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place.

Couple: Alex/Juliet

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Time

"I can't believe you kissed my sister, Juliet!" Justin said as tears fell from his eyes, he paused to catch his breath before turning to glare at his younger sister. "I can't believe you kissed my girlfriend either!"

"Really, you can't believe it?" Alex asked sarcastically, silenced when her brother's eyes again filled with tears. Guilt was not something that she felt on a regular basis. In fact she had only felt guilt a few times in her lifetime, but now was definitely one of those times. Seeing him so broken and knowing it was her fault, that was not as easy as she pretended it was.

"You're right, I can believe it. I guess I just didn't know you hated me so much that you would steal the only woman I ever loved." He said louder than he expected causing his younger sister to jump startled.

"She did not steal me Justin. " Juliet informed.

His eyes filled with hope but he continued to remain upset with the situation and his girlfriend, though if she told him it was a misunderstanding and she loved him he knew that he would forgive her and take her back. Perhaps that was all it was, his sister attempting to steal his girlfriend. "It certainly looks like she stole you from me, you said that you kissed her back!"

"I did kiss her back. I even enjoyed the kiss Justin. That is not what is in question here."

Alex could not help but smile smugly at her brother as Juliet informed him that she had enjoyed the kiss they shared, she held back the urge to stick out her tongue at him and gloat though. Perhaps because she knew how much this was actually hurting the young man and that stupid feeling of guilt continued to torment her.

"What is in question then?" He asked his voice shaking, heart pounding in his ears, body threatening to give out and fall to the floor.

"The question is who I want to be with and who I love."

Now hope was beyond evident in the male wizards eyes, as worry became evident in his sisters. They both assumed that this was a positive for him. He loved her more than anything in the world and showed it in so many ways that Alex never would and would find repulsive to ever have done to her. It was an obvious choice, she had to want him. Both knew it. Moving closer to the blonde vampire he placed his hands on her arms earning a loud disgusted sound from Alex. "Juliet, it must be me you love right? You can't love Alex."

"And why can't she?" Alex interjected moving closer to the two of them, hands on her hips and anger in her voice. As improbably as it was that Juliet wanted to be with her and loved her she still had to stand for what she wanted.

"Alex really? Are you even capable of love?" Justin asked with laughter and that all knowing tone of voice that he used pretty much all the time.

She did not answer right away, brown eyes glancing between Juliet and her brother. Was she ready for love? Could she give the blonde what she needed? Would she just hurt her? Of course she would, she always hurt everyone that she loved, look what she just did to Justin. Still, she ignored all of these worries and again stood up for what she wanted. "I could love Juliet."

"Oh and what makes her different than all of the other people you claim to love and continuously hurt Alex? She deserves better than you. She deserves someone who can show her what true love is."

"I can show her that." The female wizard stated catching Juliet's blue eyes with her own.

"Sure you can." Justin laughed like a mad-man before turning to smirk at his sister smugly. "You would buy her flowers, and take her to a dance, take her on dates and serenade her?"

"Ew no." Alex laughed. "Definitely wouldn't do that."

Turning back to Juliet he wrapped her in his arms and continued to talk, neither of the siblings actually giving her a chance to tell them what it was that she wanted. They just continued to fight about it and talk over her. At least Justin did, Alex seemed to simply be defending herself. "See what I mean Juliet? She could never love you like I do. Alex doesn't even know what the definition of romance is."

"Be that as it may." The blonde vampire stated pulling out of the embrace and putting some distance between the two of them she smiled softly. "I cannot say that she could not love me."

"You are choosing her?" Justin asked surprised as his sister smiled triumphantly.

"I am not choosing her nor am I choosing you. I am choosing to spend some time alone in order to figure out what I want and in order to give you two time to figure out what you truly feel toward me. I do not want to rush into a decision that could change my entire future and neither should you two." She smiled and started toward the door in order to make her exit and give everyone some space to breathe. Or in her case, not breathe.

"But Juliet I know what I want, I want you! I have never loved someone as much as I love you; you mean the entire world to me and more! I will die if you leave!" Justin said being as over-dramatic as usual. Alex was sure that it was hurting him but she doubted he would physically die if the vampire left. It hurt her as well but at least she still had a chance, she just had to show Juliet that she could be lovey-dovey and all that crap.

The blonde vampire used her vampire speed and quickly made her way out the door and out of the apartment, leaving the boy she had loved behind crying. It was such a difficult decision for her and she was not yet ready to choose one Russo over the other and break someone's heart. She knew that she needed to take time with this subject and see what happened, not rush after her feelings or what her body wanted.

Justin fell to the floor reaching after the door as if he had just dropped Juliet off of a cliff, again over-dramatic. At least Alex thought so. "Look what you did, you scared her off with all of that clingy crap."

"She loves when people are clingy, Alex. One of the many reasons she is going to choose me and not you." His voice held venom and his eyes though full of tears were also full of hatred as he stood to his feet and started toward his room.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand as if she did not care which made him even more upset. The truth was she did care, of course she did. She would be trying as hard as Justin to get Juliet to choose her, okay maybe not as hard as him because he is crazy when it comes to love, but she was going to try.

"You don't even give a damn about her! Look at you! You just wave it off like it means nothing and that is the woman I would do anything for!" He yelled at her as she went to the refrigerator and got another piece of cake before sitting down and eating it, crossing her legs on the table. "You can just sit there and eat, I don't get you Alex!"

"It's delicious, what more is there to get?" She asked shoving another bite in her mouth and smiling as her brother grew even more furious before storming up the stairs.

Even though she was acting as if she did not care, mostly to piss off Justin, she did care and she was already thinking up some clever ways to get Juliet to see how much she cared about her. Did she love her? Not yet, but she could love her and that was worth it to her to be completely corny and ridiculous. She only hoped she would not make a fool of herself in the process.

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: Added another chapter to this one that I hope that y'all will enjoy! Give me reviews and I'll keep on writing for y'all! :) Because you guys are amazing and encourage me to do what I do! So many people seem to like this story I just wish that more of you would review and tell me what you like about it and what you want to see in the future!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
